


You Suck at Leading

by Wheres_my_badger



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anyways, I didn't really go into details, Jun thinks Wonwoo is a bad leader, M/M, Tumblr request, he IS a bad leader, i guess that's it, i hope i did, idk - Freeform, lets be honest, not sure if I got what you wanted, request, this is slightly fluffy, with a hint of sex?, wonwoo quite likes the outcome though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 21:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10795194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheres_my_badger/pseuds/Wheres_my_badger
Summary: Wonwoo is a dictator during the one fine day episode where he's the leader and Jun thinks he needs to be punished.





	You Suck at Leading

**Author's Note:**

> Anon, you asked me for hands going places. I did what I could, but if you want I can write the whole thing. Just let me know, and I hope you like it ^.^
> 
> I take requests for fanfictions at the link https://booksfanficsandstuff.tumblr.com or email textsandfanfics@gmail.com or in the comments section, the groups I write for are in my profile ^.^

Jun tiptoed through the corridor, stealthily looking around, hoping not to be caught. They were supposed to be in bed, asleep, after all. Their own beds. But a certain emo rapper had been too much of a dictator that day, and Jun couldn’t let that pass.  
It was fortunate, Jun thought, as he searched for Wonwoo’s room, that the older’s roommate for the night was Jisoo. Why? Because it was rare for the boy to sleep anywhere but in Jeonghan’s bed. Except for when the two of them were on Seungcheol’s bed. It was a weird arrangement that Jun would rather not think about for too long. What mattered was that Wonwoo was probably alone in his room, and it was the chance Jun was looking for.  
He smiled triumphantly as he reached the rapper’s room without getting caught by one of their staffs, and took the master card from his pocket. Every room had been given one, so that they could be each other’s morning alarms. It worked better than the actual alarms, mostly because you can’t turn off a person that’s lying on top of you and threatening to lick you until you wake up.  
Jun opened the door as quietly as he could and entered the room. He snorted when he noticed the bathroom light was on, making it easier for him to navigate the room without the risk of tripping and falling and blowing his cover. For a second he was grateful for Wonwoo’s slight fear of the dark. As quietly as he could, he headed to the sleeping boy’s bed. As predicted, Jisoo was nowhere to be seen. Jun smirked. Perfect.

Wonwoo woke up to someone sitting on his stomach and… tying his hands? He opened his eyes, pulling his hands from the person’s grasp, making the person yelp in surprise. Wonwoo blinked a few times. Jun? It sounded like Jun. but what was the Chinese doing at his room, at this hour, and sitting on Wonwoo, on top of that.  
“Jun? What are you doing here?”  
Jun surprised little gasp made Wonwoo chuckle.  
“Wonwoo! You ruined all I’d done!”  
Exclaimed the boy, pouting. Wonwoo bit his lip to avoid a smile. Jun looked too cute pouting like that.  
“Well, you were trying to tie my arms, you know?”  
Jun huffed, and then Wonwoo noticed just where the boy was sitting. Suddenly the whole thing was less funny and more… worrisome.  
“Aigo, I was almost done.”  
The boy was still pouting, but Wonwoo was trying to focus on anything that wasn’t the boy’s face. Or body.  
“Oh, so I should have let you tie me up, is that it?”  
Wrong thing to say, considering the position they were in. but Jun didn’t seem to notice.  
“You were such a bad leader today. You let power get to your head, and I’m here to make sure that doesn’t happen again.”  
Jun looked so serious that Wonwoo couldn’t help it but to laugh, despite his situation.  
“Yah, Junhui. You’re too adorable, did you know that?” And with a simple movement Wonwoo was no longer lying down. Instead, he was pinning the slightly older boy to the bed, one hand on his wrists and the other on his waist. “What were you saying about my leadership skills?”  
Jun seemed pissed at having the tables turned like that. He wrestled against the rapper, but Wonwoo was much stronger than him.  
“Yah, let me go! This is not how this was supposed to go.” He whined still trying to get out of Wonwoo’s hold. The younger just laughed at the boy’s fruitless attempts. Then Jun suddenly stilled, making Wonwoo look down. He shouldn’t have. “Wonwoo~ please let go.”  
Pleaded the boy, eyes wide open and pout on his lips. Wonwoo cursed. He’d never been good at denying Jun. Especially when the boy looked at him like that. He was sure one day his soft spot for the boy would end up killing him, and Jun proved that right a second later.  
That moment of hesitation was all Jun needed. Quicker than Wonwoo thought possible the boy freed himself from his grasp and knocked Wonwoo down, once again changing their positions while they both laughed.  
They wrestled for a bit, Wonwoo letting Jun win and stay on top. He liked looking up at the older, anyways. Once he finally managed to secure his place sitting on the rapper’s belly, Jun cleaned his throat.  
“You still need punishment, mister. You almost killed all of us, I’m glad you’re not out leader normally.”  
Wonwoo hummed.  
“Hum, and what punishment would that be?”  
He questioned. Jun bit his lip, smirking.  
And then they were kissing. Wonwoo’s hands holding Jun’s waist tight enough to bruise and Jun’s hands tangling on the younger’s hair. They kissed lazily, enjoying that little bit of privacy that was so rare for them to get. Jun let his hands explore Wonwoo’s hair for a bit, soon letting it slide down the boy’s neck and jaw, holding his chin as they kissed.  
They pulled away to breathe for a second, and Jun smiled, satisfied at the outcome of his excursion. Wonwoo smiled too. Maybe he should be a dictator more often, if this was his punishment. They went back to kissing, Jun biting the rapper’s bottom lip, making Wonwoo gasp. The younger’s hands flew back to the singer’s waist, pulling Jun impossibly closer. He let his nails drag along the older’s leg, over the boy’s sweats, before he slid his hands under Jun’s shirt, making the boy hiss.  
“Fuck, you’re so perfect.”  
Muttered Jun, against the rapper’s lips. Wonwoo answered by kissing him harder and scratching the boy’s stomach. Jun hissed again, taking revenge by pulling the younger’s hair slightly. Wonwoo moaned, hips bucking up, making his awakening dick brush against Jun. Who was already fully hard. The younger chuckled.  
“Want some help there?”  
Jun only groaned and bit the rapper’s bottom lip harshly. A second later, Jun was lying on his back and Wonwoo’s hand was on his sweatpants.

Jun sighed happily, snuggling closer to Wonwoo. The rapper was warm and smelled good, and it made Jun feel safe.  
“You know, I think I should be a dictator more often, if that’s the treatment I’m going to get.”  
He said, already half asleep. Jun weakly slapped him, making the boy chuckle.  
“Yah, that’s not what the objective of this was.”  
He mumbled, eyes closed. Wonwoo hummed and pulled him closer, so that Jun’s head was resting on his chest. Jun sighed contently, and listening to Wonwoo’s slow heartbeat he fell asleep, a smile on his face.


End file.
